


December 23, 2003

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:35:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26616064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Reverend Amos Howell smirked the minute he wrapped his arms around his daughter's spirit and he refused to release her.





	December 23, 2003

I never created DC.

Reverend Amos Howell smirked the minute he wrapped his arms around his daughter's spirit and he refused to release her even when she struggled.

THE END


End file.
